


The Skill of Seduction

by aaliona



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, Set during training montage, Soft D/s Dynamics, Training Session, or at least a hint of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: “You look nervous,” Boz observed, and Elena nearly flinched.“Perfectly relaxed.” She tried to grin and show that she wasn’t at all concerned about this. Based on the look Boz shot her, she didn’t get there.OR Elena has reached the point in her training where Angels have to learn the skill of seduction, and even if Boz hadn't been her mentor, she'd be freaking out.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	The Skill of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> This was supposed to be smut, but the characters got tender instead. There is a change I will continue it at some point to get to the smut, but there is none to be found here. If you squint, you can see hints of Elena's feelings toward the other Angels, but that can also be passed off as platonic adoration if that's more your style.
> 
> It is a gift for GlassesOfJustice as part of the discord exchange, and you can read all the other wonderful stories posted at the linked collection. To Glasses, I hope I gave you something you enjoy!

Elena took a deep breath as she slipped off her jacket.

“You look nervous,” Boz observed, and Elena nearly flinched.

“Perfectly relaxed.” She tried to grin and show that she wasn’t at all concerned about this. Based on the look Boz shot her, she didn’t get there.

“Sit,” Boz ordered.

Elena was down in moments, seated on footrest at the end of Boz’s bed without even considering the order. Boz seemed to do that to her. Elena generally didn’t question directions, but with Boz, it wasn’t even a consideration. She wondered when that had started or if it had always been that way.

Boz smiled, the reassurance in it doing little to ease Elena’s current nerves as Boz sat down next to her. “Elena, nothing that we do today is something you need to be worried about.”

“It’s not… today,” she admitted, although this right now made her plenty nervous too. “I’m thinking about how to use all this, and I have to admit I’m kind of terrified.”

Elena felt small for saying it out loud, but she knew Boz wouldn’t want her to hide the truth. And that was the truth. The moment Elena had looked at her training schedule for the week and seen “The Skill of Seduction” listed as both a group info session and a private practice lesson, she’d been dreading it. Elena wasn’t good at flirting. She couldn’t make cute chemistry jokes like Jane or turn any topic into a full conversation like Sabina. Elena was not a sexy person, and it was crazy to think that she would be expected to act like one, to be the kind of woman who could convince powerful men and women to lead her back to their quarters. And that didn’t even cover everything that came after.

Boz’s voice was gentle when she interrupted Elena’s mental cycling. “Did you pay attention during class yesterday?”

“Of course!” Elena sat up a bit straighter, that same old impulse she’d had since childhood to be a good student coming out. “I was listening to all of it: ways to use your hair to draw attention, the importance of keeping your words vague but suggestive, eye contact being a key piece of reeling them in and keeping them there…”

“Not that part.” 

Elena’s heart fluttered as Boz reached out to brush a strand of hair from Elena’s face. That had been part of yesterday’s lesson. Was Boz starting the lesson? Had she already started and Elena hadn’t noticed? She’d thought she would need to use the skills, not have them used on her. She wasn’t sure how long she could handle it if Boz turned her full attention on Elena like this. It would be maybe five minutes before Elena turned to jelly.

“Elena,” Boz continued as though she wasn’t in the middle of melting Elena’s brain. “We’ll never ask you to do something you’re uncomfortable with. Not me, not any other Bosleys, not other Angels. No one.”

“But this is—”

“Just one piece. Every Angel has strengths, but every Angel also has weaknesses. Did Sabina and Jane ever tell you about their first mission together?”

Elena shook her head, wondering where this was going. 

“Sabina was playing distraction, as she would put it.” Boz chuckled, and Elena couldn’t help joining in with a smile. That did sound just like Sabina. “She focused on apprehended Johnny, and Jane arrived to help with guards before cleanup arrived. In the original brief, John—” Boz couldn’t say his name without a hint of bitterness “—planned to have Jane work it alone before the backup team arrived. It could have been a one person mission for the first part, and Jane was at a point where her efficiency had been tested without a lot of field testing yet. It would have made sense from a certain standpoint for Jane to handle it all without a partner.”

“Why didn’t she?” Elena asking, knowing she’d been right to ask when Boz flashed her another smile. 

“Because Jane doesn’t like to play dumb. She is more than capable of the second half of the mission that she did do, but she wouldn’t have been nearly as convincing as Sabina when it came to enticing Johnny in the first place. She could have done it, but he needed someone who could relax, who could giggle at sexist comments, who could look as unthreatening as possible to his bodyguards. Does that sound like Jane?”

“Not really,” Elena admitted. Although she thought Jane could be plenty giggling and alluring when she wanted to be, Elena knew Boz was right that Sabina was much better suited to play the part with someone like Johnny. 

“The same could be true for you,” Boz said. She leaned back against the bed, and Elena couldn’t help tracking the way it made her hair fall back. That had to be related to the lesson, right? “Every angel has to learn these skills, but the longer you’re in the field, the better we’ll understand your skillset. You might not be comfortable doing something like jumping out of an airplane or seducing a mark for information. That’s okay.”

“I have to jump out of an airplane?”

Boz sighed, but it seemed fond. “Don’t tell the others. And don’t worry. You have a few weeks before that becomes a concern.”

No, Elena knew about it now. That made it a now concern. Still, she pushed it back, figuring she could freak out when she was safely back in her own room.

“So right now is just theoretical on the seduction thing?” Elena asked. She had been intimidated when she was assigned to Boz and not one of the other instructors. They’d each had someone, and she knew there had been giggles from the other recruits about who would get to work with the tech instructor. Being assigned to Boz was both reassuring and terrifying for Elena. The moment had the potential to feel to real, and she didn’t want to set herself up for that.

“Sort of.” Boz ran a finger down Elena’s arm, bare because of the halter she had on. “This is more about learning and practicing those attraction and foreplay techniques. Remember that even if you do have this kind of mission, you don’t have to follow through. We have a lot of methods to immobilize a target without them finding out.”

“Like the mints.”

Elena felt a shiver of pride as Boz nodded. “Like the mints. We also have a lipstick that’s rigged into the Townsend biometric system. Anyone not linked into our comm system will be put to sleep almost instantly and wake up with no side effects. It’s less obvious than the mints.”

“So you have to kiss them?” Elena’s anxiety welled back up a bit, but if they immediately went to sleep, it didn’t sound like it would be terrible.

“There are other methods too, and we can talk more about them later. Some are more effective depending on the situation too. For example, Sabina tends not to wear the lipstick for a couple reasons. The first is that she’s been known to kiss marks before getting them back to the room and gaining the information she needs.”

Elena bit back a smile. “Is the other to keep her options open?”

Boz threw her head back and laughed outright. “You know our girl so well.”

Elena took a deep breath and considered what she had to do. Boz had made it all sound so simple, although Elena knew it wouldn’t be that easy in practice, especially when they had a name like foreplay techniques. This wouldn’t be easy, not when Elena had such a hard time shutting down her own brain.

But she could do this. Boz was here, and she trusted Boz. She knew Boz wouldn’t leave her vulnerable. 

Without giving herself more time to think about it, Elena shifted to put her hands on Boz’s shoulders and swing one leg over to straddle her hips. “So where do we start?”

For a moment, Boz just stared up at her, mouth open. Elena chest felt warm. She had done that. She’d managed to make one of the most beautiful women she knew speechless.

Eventually something unfroze, and a wicked smile curled over Boz’s face as she gripped Elena’s hips. “Where? Right here seems fantastic to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
